Kiss
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Carlisle no podría dejar que los ojos de Esme se apagaran. Puede que Esme necesite quedarse junto a él para siempre. Quizás ambos necesiten encontrar ese calor que llena el alma. Después de todo, eternidad no es una palabra tan mala. Oneshot Carlisle/Esme


**Por Dios, soy incorregible. ¿Que en las próximas dos semanas no debería hacer otra cosa que estudiar? Pues yo escribo. ¿Que me duelen las muñecas una barbaridad? Pues yo escribo. Sí, señor, porque soy así de masoquista.**

**Hoy os molesto con un Carlisle/Esme. No hay mucho más que explicar, sólo que espero que disfrutéis con este pequeño desvarío que acaba de abandonar mi mente.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo, la imaginación y un evidentemente masoquismo por estar aquí en lugar de estudiar/dormir._

* * *

Esperaba que dejara de gritar. Deseaba que su rostro dejara de contraerse en muecas de dolor. Que su cuerpo dejara de retorcerse sobre la cama. Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa dulce y despreocupada en su rostro. No quería que muriera, que se apagara, y por eso él mismo había clavado los dientes en su piel fría.

_Ya no volvería a calentar__se sobre la corriente de sangre._

Llevaba ya tres días de sufrimiento, el mismo tiempo que le había llevado a Edward convertirse. No había dejado de gritar, pidiendo, clamando, que alguien terminara con su dolor. Y él había estado allí cada instante, tomando su mano con delicadeza, pasando un paño de agua fría sobre su frente ardiente. Había pasado todos y cada unos de los segundos junto a ella desde que hundió sus dientes en su carne suave. Si cerrara los ojos podría ver su cara perfectamente dibujada en su mente, pero prefería mantener los ojos abiertos y observarla. Porque incluso en esos momentos, bajo el peor dolor que había soportado nunca _(de eso no le cabía ninguna duda)_, Esme seguía pareciéndole una mujer abrumadoramente bella. Había algo en ella que no había visto en ninguna mujer en los últimos siglos. Ya lo poseía hacía diez años, cuando curó su pierna. Cuando con sus manos hábiles sintió el calor de su piel bajo la yema de los dedos y un calor muy distinto _(muy adentro)_ cuando le dedicó una sonrisa enternecedora.

_Nunca había deseado con semejante fuerza ser un hombre sin ning__una maldición sobre los hombros._

Cuando la vio en la morgue sintió que de haber estado latiendo, su corazón se habría detenido en ese mismo instante. No podía aceptar que esos ojos dejaran de brillar, no podía privar al mundo de su sonrisa. Debía salvarla aunque eso implicara causarle el más horrible de los dolores. Por eso había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que había tenido para llevársela de allí, su corazón martilleando sus oídos como el _tic-tac _de una bomba a punto de estallar. Por eso estaba ahora tendida en esa cama, a punto de abandonar esa tortura.

Carlisle notó cómo los temblores cesaban repentinamente. Mantuvo su mano entorno a la de ella, en un apretón suave. Esme abrió lentamente los ojos, teñidos de un rojo escarlata, y Carlisle casi pudo sentir su desconcierto ante la quemazón que le corroía la garganta. Ella se incorporó de golpe, sedienta de algo que no entendía. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando vio al doctor Cullen junto a ella. Exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto, incluso juraría que su boca formaba exactamente la misma sonrisa dulce.

Cuando él empezó a hablar y le explicó lo ocurrido, cuando entendió qué era eso que le quemaba la garganta, cuando empezó a formarse en su mente la palabra eternidad _(un mero concepto vago que aun estaba vacío de significado)_, extrañamente se sintió bien. Había buscado la muerte y a cambio había recibido la eternidad junto a una pequeña familia, junto a alguien que le decía que podía quedarse tanto tiempo como lo necesitara.

_Quizás lo necesitara para siempre__._

Por eso soportó el extraño sentimiento de vergüenza que la embargó la primera vez que sació su sed sirviéndose de ese pobre ciervo. Porque él estaba junto a ella, diciéndole con la mirada que la entendía. Porque sus ojos la miraban como nunca nadie la había mirado nadie, tan diferentes a los ojos azules de Charles, que parecían témpanos de hielo incapaz de quebrarse.

Esos ojos eran dorados, eran oro líquido, caliente, fundido por algo que debía estar muy dentro de su alma. Eran ojos que la miraban con cariño mientras sus manos frías recorrían su cara con delicadeza. Eran ojos casi temerosos, ojos incapaces de ver lo que llevaba demasiadas semanas creciendo en el corazón de Esme. Por eso, ante el contacto de sus dedos, ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener las emociones que la embargaban, acercándose instintivamente a un cuerpo que le ofrecía un calor completamente distinto a la simple subida de temperatura.

_Un beso._

Un beso había sido suficiente para confirmar todas sus sospechas. Un beso, un roce suave, de labios, de lenguas, de almas. Eso le bastaba para sentir que él era su compañero, su mitad desde ese instante y para toda la eternidad.

El concepto _eternidad_ se llenó un poco dentro de su alma. Sentía que debía de ser algo cálido, brillante y dulce.

Abrió los ojos. Vio la sonrisa de Carlisle.

_Cálida, brillante, dulce._

* * *

**Bueeeno, no sé muy bien de dónde ha salido esto. Tampoco acabo de ver claro el cambio de perspectiva en mitad de la historia. Pero qué más da, porque se me están cerrando los ojos y aun tengo que cenar _(23'34 hora local. Sí. Exacto. Cuando me pongo a escribir cosas tan básicas como comer se vuelven secundarias)_.**

**Así que ya sabéis, críticas y demases dadle al _Go_. **

**Recordad que me gusta que seáis más quisquillosos que Hermione Granger _(cambio de fandom xD)_ y me comentéis los fallos que veáis. En serio, no os cortéis, las críticas sirven para mejorar.**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
